Rules
by Dcampbell0610
Summary: Agreements are always unique *Warning ** (Big enough, ne?) Yaoi


Sasuke fought with himself hold back any sounds that were threatening to come out of his mouth. Only God knows why. He was laying in his rather large bed at the Uchiha estate. No one else lived there, so no one else would probably bother to come. He could be as loud as he wanted.

Still, completely losing it this early seemed unfitting. No matter how good it felt. Having long removed all of his clothing, the last remaining clan member was gazing down at the view between his legs. A head of blonde hair stood out brightly against his own pale skin. Even more so than the tan hands that the blonde had. One hand was wrapped around the base of his member. The other held a firm grip behind his knee to push the limb against his stomach.

As his face scrunched up in pleasure, his own hands grasped the sheets. To avoid making any sounds, he tried to concentrate on anything else to take his mind off of it. But the only thing he could concentrate on was the mouth that was attached to his anus and the sensation it was causing. "Uh..ah.. Naruto." Sasuke said low to himself, hoping the other man wouldn't hear him. If he did, he wouldn't bring it up, and then he would deny it of course.

The blonde slowly licked around the puckered entrance. Trying to work around that ring of muscle is completely different when you use your tongue instead of your hand. But Naruto wasn't one to give up, he would figure out something. While licking, he was trying to find a steady rhythm to jack Sasuke off to. It was somewhat tricky, to not stop tongue as he moved his hand from the base up to the tip before sliding it back down again. It's not like he was known for his coordination or anything. As he got comfortable with his ministrations and felt he was doing a decent job, Sasuke's other leg shaking on his back and the tight grip on his hair told him he was enjoying it at least, allowed him to increase his hand speed.

A few minutes in, Naruto completely stopped to ask a question. "Hey, Sasuke?" "What?" He asked. "You won today right? So why do I have to kiss your ass?"

The two had an agreement: Who ever won, got to top the next time they had sex. One special stipulation also meant they were also in charge of just about everything that took place. Oral preferences, positioning, location, you name it. Almost nothing was off the table.

It could be a simple race, an eating contest (Sasuke unfairly banned ramen because Naruto kept winning), or the most common, a sparring match. The latest spar match deem Sasuke the victor and he all but demanded Naruto include eating his ass for winning. In Naruto's eyes, he most likely assumed that since he was paying special attention to this area, he was preparing it for something: penetration. Sasuke on the other hand, just liked the feeling of the blonde touching him in such an intimate area. Not that he would ever admit it or anything. Thus, this lead to the blonde questioning who was going to be fucking who.

"Look, I didn't complain when you asked me to wear that damn skirt." Sasuke frowned. This only lead the blonde to give a bright smile. "But you looked so cute!" He countered.

Sasuke could only hold his patience for so long.

Before he could say anything else, Naruto chose that exact moment to shove his tongue into the pink opening. All words died in the Uchiha's throat. Starting a slow pace, Naruto pushed his tongue in as far as it would go before pulling it back out and repeat. Each thrust got faster and he adjusted his hand moments to make an alternate rhythm to match. Sasuke was biting his hand to avoid making any sounds and Naruto was doing his best to make him lose it. When Naruto let go of his knee to shove two fingers inside of Sasuke's opening, a low groan escaped. Pre cum had started to leak out of the slit. Naruto then decided to wrap his mouth around the cock standing at attention in his face and give a firm lick around the tip. Searching for the prostate took no time at all for the blonde and he began to pound against it as he sunk his head lower to envelop the dick in his mouth. As much as he loved this, Sasuke had to put a stop to it. Naruto seemed to not be above dirty handed tricks today.

"That's enough." Sasuke said pulling the blonde up to look at him and sit himself up on the bed. "What?" The blonde asked innocently before showing off a cheeky grin. "I was just doing what you said." "Prepare yourself." Sasuke said tossing a small bottle towards the other man. Naruto offered a small pout. "You can't do it for me?" "Turn around and put your ass in the air so I can watch." He responded. Sasuke could have sworn he heard something close to 'asshole' while Naruto mumbled to himself. Still, he removed the only piece of clothing he had left, a green pair of boxers, before turning around to get comfortable.

Not wasting any more time, the younger ninja poured a small amount of the gel on his index finger and brought it to his own entrance. Naruto felt himself blush as he felt Sasuke stare at his exposed area and the digit that sunk into it. He tried not to think about it too much and concentrated on stretching himself. Using his index finger to push past the opening always brought a pleasant feeling to the blonde. It always reminded him of what followed in the past and how much joy it always seem to bring. Sure it hurt, and sometimes he felt dirty for enjoying the pain that accompanied it. But when the end result was this wonderful, he felt it was ok to look past this issue. The pain was always soon forgotten anyways.

It became easier to not concentrate so much on Sasuke once he added a second finger and started a scissoring motion. It was so easy in fact, Naruto forgot what his original goal was and began to use his fingers to pleasure himself instead of just doing the job of prepping himself. The blonde spread his legs more and began to press back on himself with a new found rhythm. Sasuke gazed at him hungrily and started to stroke himself. No matter how much the young Uchiha watched his blonde, it was exciting. Watching his fingers disappear and only the knuckle to be left, sometimes he would push even further if he was lucky and withdraw only to repeat the action. Listening to sounds of the lube rubbing against his inner walls as he coated himself thoroughly, imagining himself coating his own appendage before creating lovely sounds of their own when they entered the same hole in the new future. Why was he waiting again?

If Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to be so turned on that he was just shove himself up his ass and pound into him, it was working. Still, Sasuke held to what little patience he had left and told himself 'just a bit more'. Even if every other part of his body besides his brain was telling him that Naruto was prepped enough and that he has taken it with a lot less preparation, he didn't budge.

Little whines came out of Naruto's mouth as he willed his fingers to go deeper. He even moved the said digits around in a desperate attempt to real the goal he made for himself. Clearly two fingers weren't enough. "Add another finger." Sasuke ordered. Naruto quickly followed directions and let his head fall forward against the bed with a loud cry as a sensitive spot was touched. Still not stopping, he pushed his fingers in at an awkward angle to continue to reach that bundle of nerves.

Sasuke took this time to coat his member with the nearby bottle of lube the blonde dropped nearby. After making sure he had enough, he moved Naruto's hand out of the way and took position behind him. Placing his head at the entrance, he slowly eased himself until he felt the blonde's thighs rub against his own. Naruto slowly raised himself up onto all fours and turn to look back at his lover. "I'm ready." He said. Sasuke started off slow to get him use to it and continue to give long, hard thrusts into the blonde. "Faster." Naruto demanded. Increasing in speed, Sasuke basked in the thought of the blonde wreathing beneath him. Those noises he looked forward to were there with full force and accompanied by moans from his partner that only fueled his desire to please him further. "H-harder." Naruto managed to breathe out.

Even though Sasuke won the battle, Naruto was winning the war. He was making all the shots and Sasuke did nothing to stop him and fulfilled his requests with next to no complaints. But this is still technically his decision right? Just because he gave in to what Naruto said, doesn't mean he didn't benefit from it. Yes he went faster, yes, he went harder. But damn it, Sasuke didn't have to if he didn't want to. But he did. So he would fuck the blonde like it was no tomorrow and show to him that he was still technically in charge. With a conquering thought in his mind, he decided to change his direction of where his thrusts would end up. The shifting of his direction caused Sasuke to brush up against Naruto's prostate. "Yes, right there! Right there!" He cried out.

The effect was immediate. Sasuke felt the blonde tighten around him as a reaction to the movement. He could fell the blonde struggle to hold up his position as his legs began to quake underneath them both. So why let the boy struggle? There was no need for Naruto to fight so hard to hold his body up in the doggy style position when he was seconds away from collapsing. Wanting to still be in control, Sasuke decided he would just change their position to fit his current needs. He wanted to dominate Naruto and let him know just because he was apparently giving orders on what he wanted to happen, it was Sasuke who was still in charge.

This war just had a turning point. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, placed it behind his back and shoved him further into the mattress. This gave him leverage over him to pound into that same spot with increasing force. Yes, now Naruto knew he had no chance of trying to beat the Uchiha. Trivial fights, barking orders, giving blowjobs, or even when roles were reversed and Naruto got to be the one shoving his dick up the Uchiha's hole. None of that mattered now. The fact Sasuke was able to see this moment unfold in front of him from beginning to the end was far more valuable than anything Naruto could think to come up with against him. Just thinking of it was enough to turn on the pale man even more and caused him to lick his lips at the upcoming victory. He could see it now, and thanks to Naruto, he could hear it.

Just because Sasuke was fairly quiet in bed, doesn't mean Naruto was. Maybe that was one of the reasons he didn't want to make any noise. He felt exposed by letting such lewd sounds escape and felt embarrass that he let go enough for them to come out. Naruto on the other hand, was very vocal. He seem to have nothing to hold back and felt little to no shame about his pleasure during their sexual escapades. Sometimes, that freedom would almost get them caught and Sasuke had to have an internal struggle on to cut his loses with blue balls or risk getting caught in hopes of he would be able to finish.

Naruto was usually the one who chose such locations and often laughed at the fact of almost getting caught. Sasuke, being the private person that he is, decided that Naruto was just stupid for wanting to risk getting expose in such a manner. Still, he always seemed to agree to it. He had to. It was part of the agreement anyways. Today was no different and Sasuke felt himself swell with pride knowing he cause the blonde to let go and voice his satisfaction.

The second his prostate was struck, Naruto let out a ear piercing cry that anyone in the house would have heard. Not only that, but each thrust only caused more moans to escape his mouth. "Sasuke, t-touch me!" He pleaded. Concentrating on how each thrust sent an unbelievable about of pleasure through his own body had Sasuke's judgment. Everything felt so good. It was familiar knot in his lower stomach had started to build up and Sasuke knew this was coming to an end all to soon. He vaguely remembered the blonde speaking to him and recalled what he said.

Sasuke glanced down at the body underneath him. Naruto was close and wouldn't last much longer. His body language had told him that much. Instead of succumbing to the pace set earlier, Naruto went rouge and tried to gain morn friction to his throbbing member. So much in fact that his movements had become irregular. Since one of his arms was held captive behind his back and the other was propped against the bed to cradle his head, no way could reach his member himself. The last remaining Uchiha used his free hand to wrap around the blonde's member and started to move in time with his thrusts.

About three strokes is all it took for Naruto to cum. His body went rigid and Sasuke could feel the cock pulsating in his hand as the familiar sound of Naruto groaning filled the room. Thanks to the younger ninja tightening around Sasuke's own member, he knew his wasn't too far behind. Holding off his own orgasm to have more time would have been wonderful, but this round was reaching its end. After pumping onto his tan lover a few more times himself, his vision went white. Everything seemed to stop as he finally let go and gave a satisfied, drawn out groan during his release.

Unlike the sheets that were surely soiled by Naruto's cum, Sasuke was given the luxury of emptying his seed inside of the man before him. He grabbed the slender hips and stilled so he could empty his load into the ass before him. Once he was finished, he slowly pulled out and watched as Naruto collapsed on his bed instantly, barely missing a dark puddle that was no doubt where he made his mark. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and rolled the blonde onto his back. Naruto did nothing to fight off his advances and worked on catching his breathe while Sasuke made his way over him. A small smile made it's way to Sasuke's face before he leaned down to kiss a chapped pair of lips. "I love you too." Naruto said softly.

This was another agreement: Everyone knows Sasuke isn't the best at expressing...anything. Whether it be words, his feelings, or hell even facial expressions. Just because Naruto knew this, doesn't mean he would leave the subject alone. When he wanted to, he could be down right annoying and persistent about something. The positive aspect of their agreement was that both parties were willing to compromise. Since saying 'I love you' out loud was hard for Sasuke to say, Naruto took kisses to make up for it. This had to do because saying 'Hn' didn't count because apparently, "He says that for everything."

"Ready to take a shower?" Naruto asked. "After round two." Sasuke said casually. "Ok... Wait what?" Naruto asked surprised with wide eyes. "Hn." He responded and placed his newly harden member back at the blonde's entrance. "Sasuke's wait. I'm gonna be really sore. How am I suppose to walk tomorrow?" He cried. "Stay home then." He answered calmly. "That's what you said last time and you came over and fucked me while I was asleep." He shouted. "I did not. I woke you up first." He countered. "With a blow job!" He argued. "So you didn't like it?" Sasuke asked. "I...didn't say that." He said quietly. "Then it's settled." Sasuke smirked as he pushed the tan legs up to his stomach.

"Can't I have a break first? Just a few more minutes." He whined. "I thought I was in charge? Or are you going back on your word?" Sasuke asked. Nothing shut the idiotic ninja up faster than questioning his promises. "Next time I win, you're wearing that fox costume." Naruto said. "If you win next time." He smirked. The overconfident look didn't last as Sasuke watched Naruto pout. Why did the dobe always seem to do the simplest things to touch his heart? What made it worst was he usually wasn't even trying.

Sasuke smiled tenderly before leaning down to kiss him again. "I'm not saying it." He declared. Sasuke didn't seem to bothered by this revelation and began to kiss his neck instead. "I'm changing the rules. This agreement sucks." He thought.

Thanks to Sasuke's first load of cum still tucked inside his opening, he was able to slip back inside with no resistance and started a slow sensual pace automatically. Forgetting about the promise of a sore anus in the near future for another round of pleasure in the present seemed like a good thing. Just then, Sasuke started to roll his hips into the blonde, hitting his prostate with precision. "Ah." He moaned out loud. Naruto's once lifeless member stood proud in between the two men's stomachs. "I guess I could let it go for now." He thought to himself.


End file.
